Chrisine: Making My Dreams Come True
by tygralione
Summary: Christine dreams of a peaceful life away from her love-leeching family, to live as a normal pony. But there are going to be problems when she carries out her plans, especially when her sister, Chrysalis, tried to take over Equestria.


My first pony-fic. Hope you enjoy! ^_^

Christine

Making my dream come true…

I travelled many miles from my home on the far side of the Everfree Forest to find the place they called the Home of the Elements. I knew I would be able to escape my wretched sister there. I had pleaded with her, neigh, begged her not to go through with her plan, but she wouldn't listen. Mother had always taught her that when she became queen, she could have anything she desired. What she had desired most were the ponies. Yes, we feed on love, but there's no reason to go overboard and throw away our peace to be greedy. She was arrogant to think she could succeed. She, too, had heard the tales of the guardians who lived in Ponyville. Saving their land not once, but twice from the evils that sought to control it. Chrysalis had scoffed at the previous attempts and challenged herself to conquer that which had yet been unconquerable. My sister was a fool.

I trudged forward through the dense masses of green. The path suddenly sloped down and I passed a grove of poison joke. The cool night air hit me and morphed to hide myself. Now much shorter, I continued towards the small cottage before me. Looking into the open window, I saw animals running amuck. Many were bandaged in some way but the yellow pegasus in the room was too overwhelmed to control them all. She was flying about in a flustered panic. Try as she might, none of the creatures would listen. A loud voice boomed suddenly.

"Everybody stop!" she yelled.

The animals paused at once, falling into line and keeping extremely silent.

"Good," she smiled delightedly, her voice returning its original volume. "It's time for bed everyone. You know the rules. I don't want to catch any of you out of bed after I count to three. One…"

The animals disappeared at once. The room was still and the pegasus smiled t o herself. This was the element of kindness. I could tell from the tales had heard whispered through our city. I never heard her real name, but the description fit. I leaned closer in the window to see her as she turned and went into another room. My hooves left the ground and before I knew it, I was flat on my flank in the room. I quivered in awe. These ponies were my idols. They were the ultimate heroes and I had always longed to meet them, ever since the incident with Nightmare Moon.

"Oh my! What could that have been?" I heard her voice squeak from the kitchen and I quickly morphed into an baby pony. "I thought I had told you guys that it was bed-" she cut off when she saw me. "Where did you come from little one?" she asked, flying over and scooping me up. "I don't usually get fillies in my home. Where's your mummy?"

I babbled incoherently for a few seconds.

"Oh dear." she fretted, "I don't have any experience with little fillies. I guess it can't be too much harder than a baby bunny. It'll be okay. I'll look after you. You're going to love it here."

She set me down in a small basket and retrieved a brush from a nearby table.

"My name is Fluttershy," she told me as she brushed my short mane, "Now what should I call you."

I giggled adorably, trying to morph it with my name inconspicuously.

"You're an adorable little pony aren't you?" she giggled, "Hmm, I've always liked the name Bertha."

I shook my head in disgust.

"No?" she queried. "How about April?"

I shook again.

"Christie?" she guessed.

I nodded but shook my head a little too.

"Hmm. Yes but no," she went into thought and then her face lit up. "Christine?"

I nodded joyfully and played with her wing. She giggled.

"Well, Christine, in my house, all animals are to be in bed by eight," she informed me, "But because you're a special i'll let you stay up this time. Would you like anything to eat?"

I shook my head sleepily. The kindness and love that exuded from her body had filled me to bursting. I rolled over and the next thing I knew, daylight had spilled into the room. I stretched and found myself uncomfortable. I looked down and found I had changed t my true form in the night. Her voice calling from the top of the stairs sent chills down my spine. Without thinking, I ran from the house. I realized that she would be looking for the little filly Christine now and face-hoofed. How clumsy I was. I began to think I was no better than my foolish sister, but then I remembered that I wasn't here to take control and ruin peace. I was here to escape the cruelness of my previous home. I wanted to live in peace and harmony. Such things were impossible back home.

With my confidence renewed, I morphed into the pony I had drawn many times in my life. The pony I wished I'd been born as, instead of a Changeling. Now, I was going to become that pony no matter what. My long midnight blue pigtailed mane flowed and gathered on the ground, my green eyes turned bright pink and my black fur brightened slightly to a deep shade of purple. My Cutie mark was a cloud. I had chosen it to symbolize my dream; the dream that had finally started to come true.

Picture made using:

art/Pony-Creator-Full-Version-254295904


End file.
